Aftermath Of Battle Crimson
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: The final battle between Sonic and Eggman has been fought......This is the aftermath of the battle that the missing kitsune named, Crimson. And now the casulties are trying to pick up the pieces.
1. The Moment After The Fight

Disclamer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog at all, please read and review

* * *

It shouldn't of happened...

Yet it did, years of fighting and then it happened...

Sonic stood on top of a broken piece of metal sticking out from the hard earth, the uneven surface of the metal made it hard to stand on but Sonic didn't care.

A salty tear fell down Sonic's right cheek, 'how could I of let it come to this?' Sonic turned around, the battle damage he had was nothing compared to his friends, Sonic sighed and looked at the messed up tangle of the Blue Typhoon, one of the wounds that they had during the final battle with Dr. Eggman was that the Blue Typhoon had crashed right into Dr Eggman's flagship and exploded almost to complete pieces.

"Sonic" Sonic looked over and spotted Shadow, his friend looked at Sonic with regret in his eyes, "I'm sorry Sonic, but I think he's..." Shadow trailed off as Sonic noticed a tear run down Shadow's cheek.

"There's more over here!" Amy came up the wreckage of the place where Sonic was standing and pointed towards the other many ships with people crawling out of them. "Any news?" Amy shook her head, "none Sonic, it would appear that Eggman was killed in that last hit" Sonic slightly smiled and then looked out to the ocean, 'Were are you' Sonic's thought rolled in his head until Cream started to walk up to Sonic as well, "What next Mr Sonic?" Knuckles having just punched his way out of the wreckage of the Blue Typhoon growled, "I couldn't find him"

Sonic looked down and his hands balled into fists as he closed his eyes, "he must be somewhere...Keep...Keep looking" Knuckles nodded, "I'll try Sonic but I don't mean to sound pessimestic but..." Shadow then looked to Sonic, "what if Tails is dead?" Sonic then looked at Shadow tears where now freely falling down Sonic's face and his eyes were bloodshot, "Don't talk like that, he's alive...he just has to be"

Amy then walked toward Sonic and wrapped her arms around him and Sonic just burst into tears, "It's not fair amy!...why did it have to be him...why?"

Shadow looked to Knuckles, "It would be fair just to have one last check" Knuckles nodded, "okay" Shadow then grinned, "If I find him, I get the chaos emerald" Knuckles then jumped down as Shadow jumped into the hole and smirked, "that's if you can find him before me" Shadow nodded, "Okay..." Shadow and Knuckles then ran off into seperate directions.

Team Chaotix's ship

Charmy opened one eye and looked out of the ship from where he was sitting, Charmy was looking at all the collateral damage that had happened, "man" Charmy rubbed his head, "That was one nasty battle...ugh, get off of me Vector" Charmy then pulled hard and managed to get his foot out from underneath Vector's body, "ahh that's better...now" Charmy then flies up and all he can see out of the window is, Machine pieces, Aircraft, blood, and all kinds of horrible things on the battlefield, as well as a nasty smell, "Ugh!" Charmy put his hands over his nose and mouth and flies downwards, "owch"

Blue Typhoon

Shadow searched harder and harder, "Tails...Tails!" he called down the empty corridors with no-responce, "damn it" Shadow then speeds off down one of the many corridors heading for the bridge.

Knuckles ploughed through another wall, "He's got to be here somewhere"

Shadow then tapped on the wall panel next to the bridge doors, "Damn Machine, I said open!" Shadow had obviously forgotten that when a ship has no power, it cannot open anything, "I'll make you then" Shadow then punches the door clean off it hinges. Shadow grinned, "I never did like those doorways...to slow" Knuckles appeared behind Shadow, "hello Shad" Shadow jumped, and then span around and growled, "do NOT call me Shad, I get enough of that from faker" Knuckles then smirked, "Whatever"

Shadow and Knuckles went around the bridge, and then Shadow started walking up the already destroyed steps, "Shadow, why are you going up there?" Shadow then rolled his eyes, "Because Tails might of been in the captain's chair when this thing crashed, dummy"

Shadow reached the top of the stairs and gasped at what he was seeing, "Knuckles...call the medical team...NOW!"

* * *

The one shot may continue... 


	2. Helping An Old Friend

Disclamer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog...I wish I did though.

* * *

Why did this battle happen? Next to everyone had known: To defeat Eggman once and for all...little did they know of the consequences.

Knuckles looked up to Shadow, "did you find him?"

Shadow raced towards the captain's chair and looked very quickly left and right and then back to the person he was in front of, "what happened to you..." Shadow then looked and tried to think about the situation before it got worse.

Commander Prower, or Miles Tails Prower as his friends knew him, was in the captain's chair yes but his twin tails were in the machinary of the controls he was using at the time, his face was down and looked bleak and empty...Shadow had to act fast, he knew that if Tails was near death that going really fast was the most advisable thing to do.

Shadow started to pull Tails's Tails out of where they were stuck, hoping that Tails would be okay, Shadow yanked his Tails out and then put his hands either side of Tails's waist, 'come on...hold on Tails' Shadow then started to pull Tails out of his chair, Tails looked a complete and total mess, "Come on...Knuckles!"

Knuckles ran up the steps with the medical team hot on his heals, "Shadow! You found him!" Knuckles got to were Shadow was as the medical team started to look over Tails and Shadow handed Tails to one of the medical staff, "Please make sure he's ok Polly"

Polly nodded and took the serverly injured Kitsune and proceeded to put him on a medical strecher and hook him up to life support, Polly then took a look at the medical monitor, "my god...this isn't good"

Knuckles went closer, "why? what's the matter?" Polly then looked at Tails and then back to the monitor, "If we don't get him to a hospital soon, then he will die"

Knuckles looked to Shadow, "Chaos Control?" Shadow slowly nodded, "I'll have a go, I don't know if Tails will survive the teleportation though" Knuckles then looked franticly from Tails to Polly and then back to Shadow, "Just do it! We don't have time!"

Shadow nodded, "right then" Shadow stood inbetween Knuckles, Tails and Polly and pulled out the Chaos Emerald that was left in the ships control panel, "Hold onto Tails...I don't want him to die" Knuckles and Polly both held onto Tails, making sure not to cause him any harm while doing so.

"Ready Shadow" Shadow then looked up, "Chaos...Control!" The medical team, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow disappeared and reappeared inside the hospital that was nearby the battlefield, and was taking casulty's, upon seeing the state Shadow and Knuckles were in as well as the injured kitsune, the receptionist pointed to the surgery room, and Shadow gulped, "I don't like needles" They all then heard a slight moan from Tails and Knuckles looked to Shadow, "I don't care, we need to save him" Shadow nodded, "your right"

The battlefield

Sonic looked over to the blue typhoon when the bright light happened, "They must've found him" Sonic turned and jumped off of the wrekage he was standing on and landed onto the ground that was covered in soliders who had fought and Sonic shivered, "I'm sorry" Sonic then looked back to the hospital and ran towards the hospital, "I just hope he isn't gone"

Amy saw Sonic go and began running after him, also heading for the hospital, "Come on Cream!"

Cream ran after Amy, 'Please Tails...be okay' Cream knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with Amy but she knew where they were going...The Hospital...and that's were she would go to.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short, just trying to think of the next part.  
And do you the reviewers think Cosmo should be alive in this? The decision all rests with you, please R/R 


	3. Recovery

Disclamer: don't own never will! 

"SPEAK"  
'Thought'

Last time on Aftermath Of Battle Crimson:

/The battlefield/

Sonic looked over to the blue typhoon when the bright light happened, "They must've found him" Sonic turned and jumped off of the wrekage he was standing on and landed onto the ground that was covered in soliders who had fought and Sonic shivered, "I'm sorry" Sonic then looked back to the hospital and ran towards the hospital, "I just hope he isn't gone"

Amy saw Sonic go and began running after him, also heading for the hospital, "Come on Cream!"

Cream ran after Amy, 'Please Tails...be okay' Cream knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with Amy but she knew where they were going...The Hospital...and that's were she would go to.  
(Line Thingy)

Chapter 3: Recovery

Upon arriving at the hospital Sonic looked from left to right and then walked up to the receptionist, "excuse me miss" The reciptionist looked up, "Yes?" Sonic looked back to the door and he could see Amy and Cream running toward the hospital, Sonic looked back to the receptionist, "Has Tails been admitted here?" The receptionist nodded, "he's in there"

The receptionist pointed to the door nearest to the door, 'So like Shadow... nearest door to the exit...heh' Sonic looked back to the door at the front of the hospital and then looked back to the operating room, "hold on buddy" Sonic began walking toward the operating room door and looked through the glass, what he saw was not the best sight one would've wanted to see.

Tails was hooked up to so many machines it was almost impossible to know it was him, but Sonic just had this feeling that on that bed was the commander that saved so many life's...so admirable... Sonic turned around to Amy and Cream and shook his head, "It's best we not go in there, we may distract the doctors.."

The door on the left of the operating room opened. Someone walked by Sonic and Amy and carried on towards the other door. Cream seemed to recognize the figure.

"Sonic!" Sonic looked down at Cream, "yeah Cream?" Cream pointed her finger, "I know who that is!" Sonic looked up and frowned, "it's a member of the medical team Cream" Cream shook her head, "Oh no it isn't"

The figure stopped in her tracks, "Turn around!" The figure nodded and began turning around and upon seeing her face Sonic gasped, "C-C-C-Cosmo!" Cosmo looked up into Sonic's eyes from the otherside of the room, "yes?" Sonic could not believe what he was seeing.

Cosmo had lines of blood down either sides of her face, the blood marks looked deep, The white coat Cosmo had on was a light crimson colour, 'she's been hit to...' Amy walked up towards Cosmo, "Cosmo... what happened to you?" Cosmo shook her head, "It...doesn't matter what's happened to me, what does matter is that we get Commander Tails Prower back to perfect health because otherwise..."

Sonic knew what was going on, "She's been traumatized..." Cream looked up to Sonic, "how?" Sonic lowered his head, "think about it..." Cream nodded, "I get it...when Tails got hurt in the middle of battle and had to get back to health, Cosmo was there for him wasn't she?" Sonic nodded and opened his eyes, "yes she was, until Tails get's better she will continue to live in that part of the battle" Cream shook her head, "Poor Cosmo"

(Flashback)

"All Gun Battery's FIRE!" The blue typhoon lurched forward and the guns onboard opened fire on eggman's fleet, "we're losing Chaos Energy!" Commander Prower looked from panel to panel, "I want that engine room at full power! Do you hear me?"

Cosmo nodded and picked up the mic which was linked to every part of the ship, "More power!" Cosmo put down the mic and ran upto Tails and turned around and stepped to the right so Tails had a clean line of sight.

The battle raged in the sky, Cosmo couldn't believe the amount of firepower that Tails had managed to rally, "Cosmo..." Cosmo twirled around and Tails was looked at her with a scouter on his left eye, "Figure out where Eggman's headed" Cosmo nodded and turned back around and started to trace the flight pattern of the Doom Bird.

"Cosmo?" Cosmo narrowed her eyes and scanned the sky, "I'm looking..." Commander Prower clicked on his commuication device to his fleet, "Report in" Commander Prower smiled as each flight commmander showed up on his scouter, "Red Phenoix reporting in" "Yellow Sky reporting in" "Green Night reporting in" "Black Shadow reporting in" Commander Prower nodded, "Tails.." Tails looked up, "yeah Cosmo?" Cosmo turned around, her Captain's badge shining proudly in the sunlight, "I know where the Doom Bird's headed" Tails saw a missile heading for the blue typhoon's bridge and pulled the controls upwards causing the ship to lurch straight up taking a direct missile hit to the engine room, "God Damn it!" Cosmo fell forward and Tails caught her and then put his hands back onto his control's.

"Stablise!" The blue typhoon stableised and was now high above the clouds right were Eggman couldn't see him, "Where's he headed Cosmo?" Cosmo got up and turned around, "he's heading straight for the base" Tails gasped and Cosmo sat down on Tails's lap, "We need to stop him" Tails then bit his lip, 'If I go for the doom bird then Cosmo could die... I can't let that happen...' Tails then gulped, "Cosmo?" Cosmo looked over her shoulder at Tails blushing more times then a red tomato, "y-y-yes Tails?" Tails shook and then whispered to Cosmo, "I think it'd be better if you went to Black Shadow's ship..." Cosmo tilted her head, "why?" Tails then looked straight into Cosmo's eyes, "because...well..." Tails leaned forward and whispered into Cosmo's ear making her shiver, "I don't want you to get hurt" Tails leaned forward and brushed his lips to Cosmo's, electrizity was all the yellow kitsune could feel and inside Cosmo the feeling was pretty much the same.

After about two minutes Tails pulled back and smiled at Cosmo, "It's time" Cosmo nodded, "make sure you stay safe for me will you?" Tails nodded, "of course I will" Tails then clicked on his communicator, "Black Shadow?" Tails saw Shadow appear on his scouter, "yeah?" Tails looked down, "can you get Cosmo out of here? I mean the actual entire battlefield?" Shadow nodded, "yeah sure Tails have her stand up in front of you and I'll beam her out" Tails nodded tears forming in his eyes, "Thank you Shadow" Shadow smiled at Tails, "anything for a friend Tails" Tails smiled and clicked the communicator off, "Goodbye Tails" Tails looked up to see Cosmo looking at him, "I will see you on the ground after this won't I?" Cosmo nodded, "yes you will" Tails nodded.

Cosmo's body started to disappear and then vanished completely as Black Shadow's ship began retreating far away from the battlefield.

(Flashback end)

Cosmo had tears coming down her face, Sonic nodded and walked past Amy and began hugging Cosmo, "It's okay...shh" Cream nodded, "it was a horrible battle..." Amy nodded, "no wonder Cosmo's traumatized.." Amy walked up to the operating room, "That horrible eggman"

(Flashback Begin)

Ten minutes after Cosmo left Commander Prowers ship, the battle had increased in intesity, "Damn you Eggman!" "That's Dr.Robotnick to you!" Commander Prower grinned, "Eggman...that name is because of your big skull" Eggman smirked on Tails scouter, "I can still remember the look on Christopher's face when he was put in that machine of mine...heheheheh" Tails looked up and could see the Doom Bird flying above his ship, the glass bottom made sure that Commander Prower could see inside the hull of the Doom Bird...right were the Human Harvesting Machine, The Cruncher was.

Tails shivered as he saw Chris inside the thing, the look of pure agony on his face was enough to drive the kitsune crazy let alone the horrible images he was getting, "STOP IT!" Eggman shook his head, "I don't think so...not unless you give me the location of Cosmo" Tails looked into the scouter, "What do you want with her?" Eggman smirked, "I want to add her to the engine of course, in exchange I leave and everything goes back to normal.." Tails then looked up and started to remember everything about him and Cosmo including the kiss he had only ten minutes ago, 'I...can't do it...can I?' Chris's images entered his head, "N...Na...No" Eggman looked at Tails through his scouter, "so..what will it be Commander?...Chris?...Or Cosmo?" Tails looked at the rest of his fleet following at a lower altitude, Eggman had said he wanted to talk so The Blue Typhoon was now flying beneath The Doom Bird.

Tails had two options...neither one he wanted to go with..., "I..." Eggman shook his head, "I know where Cosmo went" Tails looked into the scouter, "so even if you can't decide I will just harvest them both" Tears were going down Miles Tails Prower's face as he heard the terrible whisle of The Cruncher above him.

'What am I going to do?' Tails shook with tears in his eyes "You've got five minutes" Tails knew The Doom Bird got if Eggman wanted it to, tear the Blue Typhoon apart.

The communicator turned off and the rest of the fleet were now on the screen, "what happened Tails?" Shadow and Cosmo were on the screen that was connected to Black Shadow's Ship, "he...he..." Tails pressed a button and the information went through the fleet faster then one would of liked. Cosmo shook her head while Shadow lowered his, "What are you going to do now Tails?" Tails looked into the communicator, "W-w-what?" Shadow nodded, "What are YOU going to do about this?" Tails shook his head, tears falling freely, "I...don't know...wait...I know!" Tails pressed lots of buttons on his communicator and the whole fleet nodded, "Okay Commander" Tails held up his hand, "Shadow...Stay behind with Cosmo" Shadow nodded, "if your sure" Tails nodded, "yes I am" The communication to Black Shadow turned off and Tails nodded, "On my signal" The fleet commanders nodded, "Okay Commander" Tails pressed the button that hailed the ship above him, Eggman soon appeared, "ah Tails...so..What was your decision?" Tails grinned, "My decision is..." Tails pressed a button on the panel he was holding onto, the fleet behind him went into the sky while the troops on the ground pointed all the firepower they had at the rest of eggman's fleet, "SCREW YOU!" Tails pressed a button and the Blue Typhoon went flying towards The Doom Bird.

The cannons on the ground opened up as did the rest of Tails fleet as The Blue Typhoon charged and slamed straight into the glass below The Doom Bird, Short circuting The Cruncher and blowing the machine to pieces, added shrapnel from Tails's ship went through the bridge causing an explosion which rocked The Doom Bird and the main flagship of Eggman's soon came under attack from the rest of Tails's squadron.

Eggman looked at Tails on his scouter, "Curse you" Tails grinned as both The Doom Bird and The Blue Typhoon went crashing downwards heading straight for the ground, "Well well well...look who's upset now" Eggman grinned, "well say goodbye to everything Miles" Tails smiled, "Goodbye Everyone...Cya Robotnick" Eggman started to laugh as The Doom Bird hit the ground followed by The Blue Typhoon creating a huge ginormus explosion which was about 34,000,00 times the strength of the most powerful human bomb.

Cosmo ran towards the screen and hit the glass and pounded on it with tears rolling down her cheeks, "NO! TAILS!" Shadow nodded and turned around and sighed, "Sonic" Sonic appeared on the screen in front of him with tears in his eyes also, "It's time we went to see if they were any survivers" Sonic nodded, "I'll meet you at the crash site in 15" Shadow nodded, "okay" Shadow turned around and walked towards Cosmo and wrapped his arms around her as she cried her eyes out, "Why...WHY did it have to be you Tails? WHY?" Shadow lowered his head.

(Flashback end)

"let's go into the waiting room" Sonic unwrapped his arms and held onto Cosmo's hand as he walked through to the waiting room with her. Upon arriving in the waiting room Sonic sat down with Cosmo laying across two chairs with her head in Sonic's lap, Amy sat down opposite Sonic and Cream sat in the chair which was at the end of Cosmo's feet and looked at her, "Poor Cosmo...Why Her?" Sonic looked to Cream, "Ask Eggman"

(Operating Room)

Shadow and Knuckles watched as the doctors worked fevourly on Tails, Shadow turned around and walked into the waiting room and Knuckles left something on the chair next to Tails bed which was an emerald that Knuckles had carved out of Crystal especially for Tails.

(Line thingy)

The End Of Chapter 3.  
R/R!  
I hope you liked it.


End file.
